Inkheart
Inkheart is the very first volume of the Inkheart Trilogy, written by Cornelia Funke then published by Dressler Verlag on 2003 in Germany as "Tintenherz", and by Chicken House on 2003 with english translation in United Kingdom as Inkheart. Dedication "For Anna, who even put The Lord of the Rings aside for a while to read this book. Could anyone ask more of a daughter?" "And for Elinor, who lent me her name, although I didn't use it for an elf queen." Cornelia dedicated her book for two females, for Anna, her daughter, and for Elinor, a close friend. Book description Meggie lives a quiet life alone with her father, a book-binder. But her father has a deep secret — he posseses an extraordinary magical power. One day a mysterious stranger arrives who seems linked to her father's past. Who is this sinister character and what does he want? Suddenly Meggie is involved in a breathless game of escape and intrigue as her father's life is put in danger. Will she be able to save him in time?[http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/book/inkheart Inkheart - Scholastic official website] Plot Chapters 1-5 *'Ch. 1: A Stranger in the Night' One night as Meggie is up late trying to read, a stranger appears outside of her window, standing in the rain. The man, who bares the odd name of Dustfinger is revealed to have a connection with Meggie's father Mo. Mo invites the stranger into his work shop where the two have a mysterious conversation about a book, a man named Capricorn, and a plan to evade his wrath. When Dustfinger finally leaves and Meggie questions her father about Capricorn he gives her nothing but the cryptic answer that he is "No one you want to meet." She is left alone in her room with a fear of this evil man creeping up all around her. Inkheart, Chapter 1 - A Stranger in the Night''' *'Ch. 2: Secrets' The next morning Meggie is awakened by Mo rummaging through her closet and packing up her things. He tells her that they must go, under the pretense of another job he has as a book binder. Packing up and leaving is not unusual for Meggie, but this time is different. As she gets her things ready she can't seem to shake the eery feeling of the night before and when they pull out of the drive, in the beat up old van, she has the odd sense that she may never return to their decrepit farm house again. She feels that they will drive further and further away, in flight from something that has no name. However, they don't get far before finding the mysterious Dustfinger waiting for them at the end of the drive.Inkheart, Chapter 2 - Secrets''' *'Ch. 3: Going South' Meggie's heart thuds inside her chest as Mo leaves the car to speak with Dustfinger. As the two men talk Meggie realizes it is all but inevitable; Dustfinger is coming with them to evade Capricorn, whoever he may be. Suddenly the conversation shifts to Meggie's knowledge of the evil that is hunting them, and when Dustfinger insists that Mo explain, Meggie sees her chance to get some answers. Meggie hops out of the car with the threat that she will not leave until Mo tells her about Capricorn. In the end, however, is is Dustfinger who explains who the terrible man pursuing them is and Meggie can't keep her pulse from quickening at the knowledge of the awful things he has done. Finally, when they are long down the road, Dustfinger snoring in the back seat, Meggie asks Mo what a man like that could possibly want with him. His answer is simple: A book. *'Ch. 4: A House Full of Books' *'Ch. 5: Only a Picture' Chapters 6-10 *'Ch. 6: Fire and Stars' *'Ch. 7: What the Night Hides' *'Ch. 8: Alone' *'Ch. 9: A Poor Exchange' *'Ch. 10: The Lion's Den' Chapters 11-15 *'Ch. 11: A Coward' *'Ch. 12: Going Farther South' *'Ch. 13: Capricorn's Village' Apparently, during those ten years, Capricorn finds himself another Silvertongue, however, this man, Darius stutters as he is scared of Basta and Capricorn, and ends up injuring everyone who he reads out. Capricorn finds himself henchmen in the real world, but makes Darius read out his mother, Mortola, and several of his henchmen and maids out of the Inkworld, including Resa, who had indeed lived as a maid. *'Ch. 14: A Mission Accomplished' *'Ch. 15: Good Luck and Bad Luck' Chapters 16-20 *'Ch. 16: Once Upon a Time' Mo reveals to have the ability to read both sentient beings and non-sentient objects in and out of stories, and ends up reading his wife Resa into the dangers of the Inkworld, and accidentally brings four characters out of the book, namely: Basta, Capricorn, Dustfinger and Dustfinger's horned marten, Gwin. Capricorn takes a liking to the real world, and ends up buying and/or stealing all the copies of Inkheart in the world. Capricorn, with his most loyal henchman Basta at his side, attempt a search for Mo, who flees with his three-year-old daughter Meggie. *'Ch. 17: The Betrayer Betrayed' Dustfinger brings Mo to Capricorn. Capricorn takes all the copies of ''Inkheart'', including Mo's, and burns them, saying he never wants to return to that world, he, however, has one copy left and wants Mo to read out the Shadow, Capricorn's pet monster. *'Ch. 18: Treasure Island' *'Ch. 19: Gloomy Prospects' *'Ch. 20: Snakes and Thorns' Chapters 21-25 *'Ch. 21: Basta' *'Ch. 22: In Safety' *'Ch. 23: A Night Full of Words' *'Ch. 24: Fenoglio' *'Ch. 25: The Wrong Ending' Chapters 26-30 *'Ch. 26: Shivers Down the Spine and a Foreboding' *'Ch. 27: A Good Place to Stay' *'Ch. 28: Going Home' *'Ch. 29: Only an Idea' *'Ch. 30: Talkative Pippo' Mo runs away with Dustfinger and a boy named Farid, and Basta finds out that Meggie has the same ability as her father. Chapters 31-35 *'Ch. 31: In the Hills' *'Ch. 32: Back Again' *'Ch. 33: Capricorn's Maid' *'Ch. 34: Capricorn's Secrets' *'Ch. 35: Different Aims' Chapters 36-40 *'Ch. 36: In Capricorn's House' *'Ch. 37: Carelessness' *'Ch. 38: A Quiet Voice' *'Ch. 39: The Punishment for Traitors' *'Ch. 40: The Black Horse of the Night' Chapters 41-45 *'Ch. 41: Farid' *'Ch. 42: A Furry Face on the Windowsill' *'Ch. 43: A Dark Place' *'Ch. 44: Farid's Report' *'Ch. 45: Telling Lies to Basta' Chapters 46-50 *'Ch. 46: Woken in the Dead of Night' *'Ch. 47: Alone' *'Ch. 48: The Magpie' *'Ch. 49: Basta's Pride and Dustfinger's Cunning' *'Ch. 50: No Luck for Elinor' Chapters 51-55 *'Ch. 51: A Narrow Escape' *'Ch. 52: A Fragile Little Thing' *'Ch. 53: The Right Words' With the help of the Inkworld's creator Fenoglio, who Basta kidnapped, Meggie makes the Shadow despise its master, and Mo comes back, reading the final words that kills Capricorn. Fenoglio, however, was read into the Inkworld when the Shadow came out. *'Ch. 54: Fire' *'Ch. 55: Treachery, Loose Talk, and Stupidity' Chapters 56-59 *'Ch. 56: The Shadow' *'Ch. 57: A Deserted Village' *'Ch. 58: Homesickness' *'Ch. 59: Going Home' Quotes Main article: List of Quotes featured in Inkheart Characters *Meggie Folchart *Mortimer Folchart/Mo *Teresa Folchart/Resa *Elinor Loredan *Darius *Fenoglio *Pippo *Paula *Rico *Dustfinger *Farid *Gwin *Capricorn *Basta *Mortola/The Magpie *Flatnose *The Shadow References de:Tintenherz Category:Out of universe Category:Books